Entre prantos e sorrisos
by D. Sue
Summary: Odiava o sorriso dela, esboçado como se fosse unicamente para chamar a sua atenção, mas odiava mais ainda vê-la chorando, como se alguém ali tivesse o direito de causar nela essa reação. - Torneio Sakura no Ai 2009


Gomennasai pela demora, só fui pensar nessa ficlet ontem, fico feliz de poder postar ainda hoje...

Espero que gostem, boa leitura!

* * *

Anime: Naruto.

Shipper: SasukexSakura

Imagem escolhida: Gestos singelos

Fanfic preparada para o Torneio Sakura no Ai 2009.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-jii.

* * *

Summary: Odiava o sorriso dela, esboçado como se fosse unicamente para chamar a sua atenção, mas odiava mais ainda vê-la chorando, como se alguém ali tivesse o direito de causar nela essa reação. - Torneio Sakura no Ai 2009

* * *

Entre prantos e sorrisos

.

.

O pátio do colégio estava cheio das mesmas pessoas de sempre, brincando, conversando, gritando, e até mesmo brigando, mas algo estava diferente naquele dia, pois ele ainda não tinha _a_ visto com sua marmita camurça e o par de hashis, estendendo a mão para ele com um sorriso no rosto.

Nunca admitiria se lhe perguntassem, e até brigaria para manter sua mentira, mas o fato era que já estava acostumado a sentir o leve aroma de cereja que ela exalava; ver o seu sorriso irritante, e mesmo que sem jeito, comer a marmita que ela lhe preparava todos os dias.

Não era por falta de opções, diariamente dezenas de garotas iam lhe oferecer o que comer e o que beber, todas na esperança de impressioná-lo, atitude extremamente ridícula a seu ver, mas já estava habituado a comer apenas da marmita de Sakura. Na verdade, sentia raiva _dela_ também, por fazer exatamente o mesmo que as outras garotas, quando ele já estava conformado com o que ela era, sem que precisasse todos os dias tentar surpreendê-lo.

Pensando naquilo, voltou seu olhar para o pátio novamente, uma nova onda de inquietação lutava para dominá-lo. A Haruno devia estar ali, ele tinha certeza, afinal, havia a visto entrar em sua sala.

Levantou-se de seu banco e discretamente saiu a procurá-la, se sentindo o rapaz mais idiota do mundo, mas ainda assim, procurando-a com afinco, como se realmente fosse achá-la ali. De banco em banco, de sala em sala, procurou-a em cada cantinho escondido do colégio, sem sequer um rastro dela.

No fim, não foi o aroma, nem as peculiares madeixas róseas que lhe chamou a atenção, foi o choro de criança, que sabia ser único dela. Irritando-se involuntariamente, apressou os passos em direção às árvores do colégio, e escondida atrás de uma cerejeira, lá estava ela, agachada e encolhida, parecia lutar contra seu pranto.

- Sakura?

Odiava o sorriso dela, esboçado como se fosse unicamente para chamar a sua atenção, mas odiava mais ainda vê-la chorando, como se alguém ali tivesse o direito de causar nela essa reação.

Puxou-a pelo braço e ela não resistiu, levantando-se e olhando envergonhada para ele.

- Gomen... – sussurrou, meio inaudível por causa do pranto.

- O que houve?

- Eu, eu... – doía mentir para ele, ainda mais uma mentira daquelas, mas não sabia mais o que fazer. – Não fiz sua marmita hoje... – sem se conter, começou a chorar de novo, não era fácil para ela dizer aquilo, como se o tivesse dispensando, não depois de tanto tempo, quando já não conseguia pensar em outrem que não ele.

Vendo o estado de como ela estava, foi fácil notar o que acontecia: ela provavelmente havia sido ameaçada por alguma senpai, quem sabe por um grupo delas, e provavelmente a marmita fora destruída durante a briga. Segurando novamente um dos braços finos, e puxando a outra mão que ela usava para cobrir o rosto, aproximou-se do ouvido dela e sussurrou.

- Vamos. – e antes de puxá-la pelo braço para saírem do pequeno bosque, deu-lhe um beijo na face, fazendo-a corar imediatamente.

Ao saírem do lugar, ele nada mais disse, e ela também permaneceu em silêncio, feliz demais com o que havia acontecido. Novamente disposta, sorriu para o Uchiha e disse-lhe confiante:

- Amanhã, pode esperar pela minha marmita?

Com um aceno de cabeça, ele a fez sorrir novamente naquele dia, que ao invés de ser o pior, havia sido o melhor em sua vida. Ela sabia que ele cuidaria dela, confiava nele o suficiente para não cair em nenhuma ameaça novamente, e realmente, se ele a visse chorando de novo, seria capaz de quebrar as pernas de quem quer que tivesse culpa naquilo. Assim, cada um foi para o seu lado, silenciosamente esperando pelo dia seguinte.

* * *

Glossário:

Hashis: o famoso "palitinho" japonês.

Gomen: "desculpa".

Senpai: "veterano(a)".

* * *

OWARI

Reviews? .-.


End file.
